


Getting Under Your Skin

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Polyjuice sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco brewed the Polyjuice. Now it's time to see if Harry was right.





	Getting Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarry Discord Server's Drabble Challenge, April 2019.  
> Prompt: 'Just Right'. Word Count Limit: 100 words (based on wordcounter.net).
> 
> Many thanks to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for running this month's challenge, and to [saphira_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/) for the beta.

Simultaneously, we quail at the taste.

Limbs tighten, faces rearrange, hair adjusts.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Harry’s words spill from _my lips_. “Move.”

I withdraw a little, entranced by the inky thatch of hair at my groin; the dusky glistening cock between pale buttocks.

I thrust, sliding into Harry. Into _me_.

“Oh, good Salazar—”

_So tight._

Harry moans. “My dick inside me… feels....” Rolling his hips, back arching. “No wonder you—”

Despite initial revulsion at the notion of fucking myself, I cannot deny— “Nnnggggh, it feels...”

“I told you,” pants Harry, “I said it’d be—”

Twisted. Intense. But, oh yes. Just _right._


End file.
